


Кровные узы

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: Кто-то должен был сказать Киту, что воссоединение семьи не всегда бывает таким, каким его представляют. К несчастью, все указывало на то, что этим кем-то придется быть мне.





	Кровные узы

**Author's Note:**

> Новому сезону (божебожебоже) и "Концу ***го мира", потому что это гениально.  
> (на самом деле тут столько отсылок, что можно ставить кроссовер, но я, конечно, не буду)

      Кита совсем не узнать.   
      Он улыбается, он смеется, показывая зубы, и громко хихикает, как полный дурак. На его лице счастье в чистом виде, он ходит за этой женщиной по пятам, будто ее маленькая преданная собачка.  
      Вечером в пабе они сидят друг напротив друга, и она, откупорив банку пива, протягивает ее ему. Когда он, мучительно скривившись, выпивает больше половины за один присест, она возбужденно хлопает его по спине.  
      – Вот это мой сын! Это мой мальчик…  
      – Кит несовершеннолетний, – пытаюсь вставить я, и она смотрит на меня, сузив свои черные, как куски угля, глаза. Отрицать родство между этими двумя невозможно.  
      – Не слушай Лэнса, мам, – говорит Кит. – Он немного не в настроении.  
      – По-моему, он просто скучный, – беспощадно констатирует Кролиа.   
      Откуда ей знать? Вообще-то, я не скучный, вообще-то, я очень веселый, я душа любой компании…   
      Кит снова хихикает, восторженно глядя на свою маму снизу вверх. Эта разница в росте все только усугубляет. Как у такой гигантской женщины мог родиться такой маленький мальчик? Как-то это все подозрительно.  
      Но Кита такие генетические несоответствия, похоже, совершенно не тревожат. В его глазах одно сплошное обожание.  _Люби меня_ , говорят его глаза. _Погладь меня по голове. Обними меня. Используй меня. Делай все, что хочешь, только не бросай меня._  
       _Я пойду за тобой на край света_ , говорят глаза Кита.  
      Он бережно достает из кармана свой кинжал, и Кролиа восклицает, грубо, почти по-мужски толкая его в плечо:  
      – Эй, да это же  _мой_!  
      – Да, – смущенно подтверждает Кит. Его бледные щеки приобретают нежно-пунцовый цвет. – Я носил его с собой все эти годы…  
      – Ну точно мой мальчик! – Кролиа треплет его по голове – ласково, словно собачонку, и Кит расплывается от наслаждения. – Я как сейчас помню, как подарила его тебе на день рождения…  
      – Ты подарила  _его_  Киту на день рождения? – не удерживаюсь.   
      – Да, когда ему исполнилось восемь лет.  
      У меня не находится слов, поэтому я просто смотрю на нее, выпучив глаза. Кто, черт подери, дарит своему восьмилетнему сыну на день рождения нож? Уму непостижимо.  
      Кит тоже молчит, только проводит пальцем по лезвию кинжала, будто бы пробуя на остроту. Кролиа игриво прижимает его к себе.  
      – Ну разве он не прелесть, мой малыш? – объявляет она во всеуслышание. – Ребенком Кит был немного жутковатым, кто же знал, что он вырастет и превратится в такого милашку? Чего только не случается…  
      Кит краснеет и сжимается всем телом – то ли от удовольствия, то ли от стыда. Готов об заклад биться, что от первого больше, чем от второго. Он без ума от своей биологической матери.  
      Она же в свою очередь не забывает о том, чтобы заказать нам – двум несовершеннолетним подросткам – еще пива, а потом неровной, уже явно нетрезвой походкой сама первая отлучается в туалет.  
      Когда она исчезает с поля зрения, я поспешно придвигаюсь к Киту. Пытаюсь поймать его руку и говорю тихо:  
      – Тебе не кажется, что нам пора вернуться домой?  
      – Но я дома, – возражает Кит, – мама сказала, мы можем остаться у нее, сколько захотим…  
      Раздраженно закатываю глаза. Такое ощущение, что под воздействием зова крови у Кита совсем отшибло мозги. Не узнаю его.   
      Конечно, он стал более спокойным, веселым, даже общительным. Но, как оказалось, такой Кит абсолютно не в моем вкусе.  
      Стискиваю его ладонь в своей.  
      – Кит, пожалуйста. Мои родители, наверное, уже волнуются…  
      – Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь, Лэнс, – он высоко поднимает брови, – я останусь здесь.  
      В этот момент – когда он произносит это – я понимаю, насколько все безнадежно. Понимаю масштаб всей катастрофы. Между нами больше нет той связи, которая была раньше. И все из-за этой странной огромной женщины… Все только из-за нее.  
      Схватив куртку, я не утруждаю себя ответом, а вместо этого покидаю переполненный паб.  
      Сейчас мне не помешает проверить мозги.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Полшколы считало Кита психопатом. Я же принадлежал ко второй половине – просто не знал о его существовании. Никогда не обращал внимания. До недавнего времени.  
      Кит подошел ко мне в столовой. Углубленный в статью об уходе за кожей, я сначала не заметил его. Статья была длинной и очень познавательной.  
      Он стоял прямо перед моим столом. Весь растрепанный, в своей старой кожаной куртке и с рюкзаком на левом плече. Я продолжал читать, пока Кит не сказал довольно громко:  
      – Эй, ты, Лэнс… Ты же любишь члены?  
      Подняв голову, я ошарашенно посмотрел на него.   
      – Ты охренел?  
      Кит не отводил глаз.  
      – Те, кто отрицают очевидное, просто дураки.  
      До меня все еще не доходило, что он имел в виду, кроме, конечно, того, что ему явно не терпелось получить по морде. Хорошо хоть, что рядом почти никого не было, а если кто-то и был, то вряд ли что-нибудь услышал.  
      Нехотя добавив статью в закладки, я засунул телефон в карман и поднялся со своего места. А потом, прищурившись, посмотрел на стоящего передо мной парня.  
      – Что насчет тебя?  
      Надо же было спросить такое. На лице Кита не дрогнула ни одна мышца.  
      – Я люблю, – заявил он, – и думаю, что твой мне бы особенно понравился.  
      В этот момент мне стало ясно, что он серьезно. А еще, что уже через пять минут мы с ним будем где-нибудь за школой, в каком-нибудь укромном месте, и я открою для себя новую сторону своей сексуальности.  
      Так и случилось.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Через несколько дней, в течении которых мы с Китом не расставались друг с другом и с пачкой презервативов, я решился на каминг-аут. Это было нелегко – принять такое решение... Но я был уверен, что мои лучшие друзья, хоть и будут шокированы, но обязательно отнесутся к этому известию с теплом и пониманием.  
      Взяв своего новоиспеченного парня за руку, я гордо прошел через всю столовую и под заинтересованными взглядами остальных учеников остановился перед столиком, за которым сидели Ханк и Пидж. Они посмотрели сначала на меня, потом на Кита, а потом на наши руки.  
      – У Лэнса новый друг-психопат, – сказала наконец Пидж. Она определенно принадлежала к первой половине школы.  
      Я поморщился. Все отказывалось идти по плану. Пришлось исправить ее:  
      – Кит не мой друг. На самом деле… он мой бойфренд.  
      – У Лэнса новый бойфренд-психопат, – покладисто поправилась Пидж. Она все еще не выглядела ни удивленной, ни особенно шокированной.  
      Ханк несколько покраснел.  
      – Вы уже занимались этим? – спросил он взволнованно.  
      – Да, – ответил Кит раньше, чем я успел опомниться. От изумления я выпустил его пальцы из своих.  
      Ханк покраснел еще больше.  
      – Сколько… сколько раз?   
      – Около пяти. Петтинг считается или нет?  
      – Не считается, – подумав, сказала Пидж.  
      – Тогда ровно пять.  
      Мои друзья почти в унисон протянули уважительное «О-о-ого!». Я все еще не понимал, что происходит, но это было явно не то, чего я ожидал. Это был каминг-аут моих кошмаров.  
  
  
  
  
  
      После того, как я представил Кита друзьям, мне ничего не оставалось, как представить его родителям. Мы все вместе сидели за столом и ели лимонный чизкейк, когда я сказал:  
      – Мам, пап, Кит не просто мой приятель… Он мой бойфренд.  
      На секунду за столовом воцарилась многозначительная тишина. Я замер внутри от предвкушения: вот сейчас-то на меня посыплются упреки и изумленные возгласы!   
      Мой отец аккуратно положил свою десертную вилку на край тарелки.  
      – Ну слава богу, Лэнс, – произнес он с явным облегчением, – а мы уже думали, ты никогда не найдешь себе кого-нибудь.  
      – Что?! Па-ап…  
      – Кит, милый, не хочешь еще чизкейка? – заботливо поинтересовалась моя мама. Кит сказал, что хочет.  
      Меня вновь охватило непреодолимое чувство разочарования. Почему никто не был удивлен? Я скосил глаза в сторону Кита – тот спокойно жевал свой чизкейк. Пятый кусок уже. Может, это все было из-за него, может, реакция остальных была как-то связана с ним?   
      – Надеюсь, ты лопнешь, – рассерженно сказал я ему, на что Кит только захлопал своими длинными ресницами. Он был не от мира сего, но при этом ужасно милым. Я решил дать ему второй шанс.  
  
  
  
  
      Дальше все становилось только еще хуже. После моего неудачного каминг-аута я провожал Кита домой, и мы шли вместе по аллее к дому его приемных родителей. Я был зол: пять минут назад Кит наотрез отказался взять меня за руку.   
      – На нас люди смотрят, – объяснил свой отказ он. Я вытаращил глаза:  
      – Ты… ты рассказал моим друзьям, сколько раз у нас был секс!  
      – Это другое.  
      – Да что ты говоришь!  
      В моих глазах Кит не был психопатом, но он был немного странным. Это я понял почти сразу. Мы все еще плелись по аллее и почти не разговаривали друг с другом, пока Кит вдруг не заявил:  
      – Этот город – полный тухляк. Ты тоже тухляк, Лэнс?  
      – Конечно, нет.  
      Я не считал себя «тухляком», более того, я считал себя веселым и классным. Девчонки меня просто обожали. Как оказалось, правда, я сам любил парней, но это уже было дело десятое…  
      Кит прервал мои мысли:  
      – Хорошо. Потому что я собираюсь свалить отсюда. И ты пойдешь со мной. Мы поедем к моей маме.  
      – К твоей маме?! – обомлев, я замер на месте. – Но ты сказал мне, что ты сирота…  
      – Я живу в приемной семье, так что технически я сирота.  
      Он не останавливался, поэтому расстояние между нами увеличивалось, и мне пришлось повысить голос:  
      – Кит, быть сиротой означает, что твоих настоящих родителей нет в живых! Я думал, твоя биологическая мать мертва…  
      – Она живет в Коннектикуте.  
      – Тебе не кажется, что «жить в Коннектикуте» и «быть мертвым» – две разные вещи?!  
      Кит ничего не ответил. Наверное, у него было другое мнение на этот счет. Я сдался. Ведь кто знал, что настоящая мать Кита окажется именно такой.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Коннектикут лежит у самого моря и похож на чертов край земли. Конец гребаного мира. Опустившись на песок, я поплотнее запахиваю края куртки. Возможно, лучшее, что я могу сделать – это дать Киту и его биологической матери провести время наедине. В конце концов, они не видели друг друга практически десять лет.  
      Для того, чтобы добраться сюда, нам потребовались деньги – Кит одолжил их у своих приемных родителей, вытащив из их сейфа несколько соток. Это было немало, но деньги закончились, когда мы были на самой середине пути – его оставшуюся часть нам пришлось добираться пешком. Мы шли около трех дней и ночевали на улице, поэтому, когда мамочка наконец смогла заключить своего любимого сына в объятия, от него несло, как из помойки. Но кровные узы куда важнее плохого запаха.   
      Они обнимались около пятнадцати минут – за это время я чуть с ума не сошел. Мне так хотелось принять душ – все тело чесалось. Потом мне все-таки удалось помыться, но это было не слишком удовлетворяюще. Мать Кита – женщина, но у нее даже крема для рук не найдется. Пришлось мыть голову гелем для душа.  
      Я не хочу оставаться здесь, но мне не хочется ссориться с Китом. За время нашего трехдневного путешествия мы очень прикипели друг к другу. Я думаю, что немного влюблен в Кита и не хочу его терять.  
      Из-за любви люди иногда делают странные вещи.  
  
  
  
  
  
      У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается, что настоящая мама Кита подарила ему на восьмилетие нож. Я хорошо знаю этот нож: как-никак Кит с ним не расстается, он всегда носит его с собой и, бывает, достает его из кармана, когда сильно волнуется. Чтобы успокоиться, Кит начинает трогать свой нож: водить пальцем по его рукояти, пробовать лезвие на остроту… Это выглядит довольно жутко, но я привык. А вот полшколы никак не привыкнет.  
      Ложусь на спину прямо на песок и закрываю глаза. Может, психопат вовсе не Кит? Я не хочу говорить о его маме плохо, но мне почему-то кажется, что в приемной семье Киту все-таки немного лучше, чем с ней. Но если я скажу ему это, он, наверняка, разозлится. А его мама сделает из меня отбивную…  
      Кит садится на песок рядом со мной. Не открываю глаз, но понимаю, что это он, когда его голос произносит над моей головой:  
      – Отдыхаешь?  
      – Что?!  
      – Забудь, – Кит ложится рядом. Я ожидаю, что он поцелует меня, но этого не происходит. Разочарованно открываю глаза и, когда встречаюсь с ним взглядом, его лицо вдруг озаряется:  
      – Ну и что ты думаешь о ней? Что ты думаешь о моей  _маме_?  
      Людям не всегда обязательно знать правду о своих родителях. Сейчас как раз такой случай.  
      – Она в порядке.  
      – В порядке? Только и всего?!  
      – Ну да, – приподнимаюсь на локте и смотрю сверху вниз на лицо Кита, – в порядке – это ж хорошо…  
      – Она обалденная!  
      Я знаю, что это очень плохой момент, чтобы начинать спор с ним, и решаю просто кивнуть головой в знак согласия.  
      Похоже, моя реакция Кита удовлетворяет. Он зажмуривается и улыбается, как последний идиот. Мне приходит в голову, что мы наконец за весь день одни, а это значит, что у меня появился шанс восстановить нашу разорванную связь. Здесь нам никто не помешает.  
      Кладу руку ему на ногу и несколько раз провожу по внутренней стороне его бедра. Кит очень любит секс. Анальный секс не доставляет ему никаких неудобств. Он готов заниматься такими вещами со мной круглосуточно…  
      – Лэнс, я не хочу.  
      – Да брось ты.  
      Кит расстегивает джинсы. Он бесцеремонно стискивает мою руку, засовывает ее под них и придавливает немного мою ладонь своей. Я чувствую, какой он теплый.  
      – Теперь дошло?! У меня не стоит на тебя сегодня.  
      Зато у меня встал. Что это за вечер такой? Растерянно предлагаю:  
      – Тогда может сделаешь это рукой?  
      – Нет.  
      – Или ртом…  
      – Лэнс, я не буду делать это ни гребаной рукой, ни тем более ртом!   
      Он все больше становится похожим на свою маму. Я решаю не говорить это вслух.  
      – Ладно, чем тогда займемся? Вернемся обратно?   
      – Вытащи руку из моих джинсов сначала.  
      Я совсем забыл. С неохотой подчиняюсь, внутренне настраивая себя на то, что сейчас мы снова вернемся в паб и Кит будет смотреть на свою маму с обожанием, она будет тискать его, как большую плюшевую игрушку, а я опять буду в роли стороннего наблюдателя, когда Кит внезапно говорит:  
      – Засунь язык мне в ухо.  
      Смотрю на него, не мигая.  
      – Мне нравятся такие вещи, – пожимая плечами, поясняет он.  
      Вздохнув, покорно прижимаю его к себе, отодвигаю волосы в стороны и пытаюсь сделать то, что он просит.   
      Вышедшая из паба Кролиа застает нас именно за этим занятьем.  
  
  
  
  
  
      У нее дома мне определенно не нравится.  
      Да и это никакой не дом, так, фургон, стоящий на окраине города. Горячая вода есть не всегда, о сливном бачке лучше и вообще не рассказывать.  
      Когда мы вернулись обратно из паба, Кролиа швырнула для нас на пол старый матрас.  
      – Вы можете спать здесь.  
      – А одеяло? – рискнул спросить я.  
      – Тут тепло.  
      Промолчать оказалось верным решением. Кит тоже ничего не сказал, только смотрел на свою маму большими, увлажненными от переполняющих его чувств глазами.  
      Кролиа не удержалась и еще раз порывисто прижала его к себе напоследок.  
      – Спокойной ночи, мой мальчик. Как же все-таки хорошо, что ты здесь…  
      – Спокойной ночи, мам.  
      Кит весь сиял.  
      На утро Кролиа попыталась пожарить нам бургеров на завтрак. Я был не удивлен тем, что она питается, как неандерталец, но спрашивать, есть ли у нее мюсли или хотя бы кукурузные хлопья, так и не решился.   
      К черным, как смола, кускам мяса Кролиа откупорила пару банок пива. Кит с благодарностью принял от нее и то, и другое.  
      Глядя на то, как он стойко жует приготовленные его мамой бургеры, я погладил его по руке.  
      – Надеюсь, с тобой все будет хорошо.  
      Кит непонимающе посмотрел на меня. Мне становилось все больше жаль его.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит не виноват, что его биологическая мать такая, какая она есть. Никто в этом не виноват, кроме нее самой, наверное.   
      Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, но я не ожидал того, что это случится так быстро. Атмосфера накалилась до предела.  
      Все произошло рано утром – мы еще спали. Я на полу, Кит на матрасе, а его мама в своей кровати. Нас разбудил зверский стук в дверь – фургон затрясся, грозясь рассыпаться на части.  
Как оказалось, бывший Кролии. Свой бешеный стук он подкрепил парой крепких словечек. Было ясно, что заснуть больше не выйдет – я заполз обратно на матрас, а Кит сел и, подняв голову, посмотрел в сторону двери.  
      Было похоже, что Кролиа и ее бывший что-то не поделили, когда расставались. Может даже, большую сумму денег. В любом случае, они орали друг на друга, стоя в тесном кухонном отсеке.   
      Кит заволновался и, встав с матраса, как он был – босиком и в одних джинсах – прошлепал на кухню. Пожалуй, нужно было удержать его, но я не успел.  
Увидев перед собой полуобнаженного семнадцатилетнего парня, бывший Кролии сделал большие глаза.  
      – Это еще что за маленький педик? – пробасил он. – На малолеток потянуло? У вас даже какое-то сходство есть…  
      Он загоготал, но мать Кита метко влепила ему по лицу.  
      – Это мой гребаный сын, ты, козел сраный!  
      Я был почти растроган. Кит, вероятно, был растроган еще больше. Может, она не такая уж и плохая, подумалось мне, но бывший Кролии умудрился изменить мое мнение в ту же самую секунду.  
      – То есть это… Тот самый?!  
      –  _Закрой пасть_!  
      От злости мама Кита стала почти фиолетовой. Как я понял потом, она очень испугалась, что все выплывет наружу – все, о чем Кит даже и не догадывался. И это действительно случилось.  
      Ее бывший, очевидно, почувствовал собственное превосходство. Он скрестил свои татуированные ручища на груди.  
      – Ну и сколько тебе заплатили тогда?  
      –  _Ты закроешь свою пасть_ …  
      – Около пары тысяч?  
      Теперь фиолетовым стал Кит. Он смотрел на свою мать, широко раскрыв глаза.   
      – Мам, что все это…  
      Бывший Кролии подписал себе смертный приговор. Уже через несколько минут он был снаружи. Хорошо хоть, что живым остался.  
      Все это время Кит стоял на месте, как вкопанный. Он почти не шевелился, только обнял себя руками – это я понял по тому, как его спина стала округлой, а худые лопатки разошлись в стороны.  
      – Кит, солнышко…  
      – Что все это значит? – глухо повторил Кит. Теперь он мелко трясся всем телом. Я поспешно вскочил с матраса, но подойти к этим обоим не решался – только смотрел на них, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. В воздухе повисли тяжелые электромагнитные волны.  
      – Кит, мальчик мой, сядь, пожалуйста.  
      Беспомощно улыбаясь, Кролия попыталась подтолкнуть Кита к дивану, но тот будто прирос к полу. Я смотрел на него со стороны, и мне почудилось, что он вот-вот заплачет.  
      – Кит, это же…  
      – Заткнись, Лэнс, – жестко осадила меня Кролиа. Вздрогнув всем телом, я моментально заткнулся. И правда, кто разрешал мне открывать рот в этой семье?  
      Кит все еще стоял на месте. Его глаза были темными и совершенно пустыми. Наконец, он пробормотал:  
      – Я думал, что меня у тебя забрали насильно…  
      – Нет, это не так.   
      По лицу Кролии было понятно, что она искренне раскаивается. К сожалению для нее, раскаиваться было слишком поздно.  
      – Ты отдала меня чужим людям за деньги.  
      – Кит, мне было шестнадцать! Что мне оставалось делать? Твой отец оказался тем еще подонком. Я была на год младше, чем ты сейчас…  
      Это не оправдание, конечно. Но звучит разумно. Я прикусил язык. Только бы ни сказать случайно что-нибудь вслух.   
      Пока я размышлял об этом, Кит пошевелился. По его телу прошел спазм. Оттолкнув свою биологическую мать в сторону, он рванулся к двери, будто бы это было единственным путем к его спасению. Мы остались одни.  
      Кролия посмотрела на меня этим взглядом, этим особенным взглядом, и она была в этот момент так похожа на своего сына, что мое сердце чуть не разорвалось от жалости.  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Нет, – твердо сказал я.  
      – Лэнс, ты…  
      – Нет. Ни за что.  
      Я не собирался расхлебывать проблемы других людей. По крайней мере, проблемы этой женщины.  
      Вместо этого я, так же, как и ее сын, направился к входной двери.  
      Кто-то должен был сказать Киту, что воссоединение семьи не всегда бывает таким, каким его представляют. К несчастью, все указывало на то, что этим кем-то придется быть мне.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит плачет.  
      Я нашел его на пустынном пляже недалеко от фургона Кролии, и он рыдал, съежившись всем телом. Обнимаю его уже пятнадцать минут, но рыдания не затихают. Моя футболка уже совсем промокла от его слез.  
      Кит немного похож на сдутый воздушный шарик. Такой красивый яркий милый воздушный шарик – но кто-то ткнул в него острым предметом и теперь от него не осталось совсем ничего.  
      Снимаю куртку – хорошо, что я додумался надеть ее – и пытаюсь накинуть ее на его тощие плечи.  
      – Кит, ты простынешь.  
      – Наплевать.  
      Мне нет. Насильно накидываю на Кита куртку и сжимаю его в своих руках, как бы он ни пытался вырваться. Слава богу, он не унаследовал телосложение своей матери…  
      От этой мысли непередаваемо грустно, поэтому я выдавливаю из себя неуклюжее:  
      – Эй, если твоя настоящая мать тебя не любит, это еще не значит, что ты никому нахрен не сдался.  
      – Ну и кому же я сдался, Лэнс?  
      Лихорадочно тыкаю себя в грудь, но Кит не обращает на мой жест никакого внимания. Он все еще плачет – его длинные ресницы вымокли, а глаза покраснели и опухли. Никуда не годится.  
      – Эй, – продолжаю я, – я тут подумал, если твои приемные родители отвалили за тебя кучу денег… это, ну… разве это не значит, что ты дорог для них?  
      – Угу, может быть и дорог… Только обесценился. В процессе инфляции.  
      Ох, Кит. Больше не буду говорить вообще ничего. С подбором правильных слов у меня сегодня проблемы.  
      Продолжаю обнимать его и думаю про себя, что нам теперь делать. Вернуться домой?  
      – Я ни за что на свете не вернусь домой, – говорит Кит.  
      – Да у меня и в мыслях не было!  
      Он меня раскусил. Выдавливаю из себя натужный смех, но Кит не верит моим жалким оправданиям. Он смотрит своими опухшими от слез глазами мне в глаза:  
      – Ты же останешься со мной, Лэнс?  
      – Хорошо.  
      – Ты будешь со мной всегда?  
      – Хорошо.  
      Что я только горожу? На что я только что согласился? Пытаюсь улыбнуться.  
      – Мы как герои дорожной комедии.  
      Кит отвечает мне взглядом исподлобья.  
      – Плохой дорожной комедии.  
      Если бы мы были героями дорожной комедии и она была бы хорошей, с нами бы сейчас обязательно что-нибудь случилось. Что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Что-нибудь, что изменило бы нашу жизнь. Но ничего не происходит.  
      Мы молча обнимаем друг друга еще несколько минут. Вокруг так тихо. Время остановилось. Меня так и подмывает спросить, не хочет ли Кит, чтобы я засунул язык в его ухо, но сейчас, наверное, неподходящий момент. Для всего нужно свое настроение – даже для такого. Ну ничего, может, ему завтра захочется. Я подожду.  
      Через какое-то время мы все же выпускаем друг друга из объятий, и Кит заявляет внезапно:  
      – Я видел, как ты красил глаза.  
      Сглотнув, изумленно смотрю на него. Это правда, но как он мог узнать? Кроме того, я все потом стер.  
      – Выглядело отстойно.  
      – Тебя забыл спросить!  
      – Нет, я просто хотел сказать, что тебе это не нужно. Ты и так красивый, Лэнс, – чувствую, как он берет меня за руку, – ты самый красивый.  
      В этот момент я понимаю пусть и не многое, но отдельные вещи. Например, почему он подошел ко мне в столовой или зачем он взял меня с собой сюда. В конце концов, я познакомил его со своими родителями. Может, он не хотел оставаться в долгу?  
      Когда-нибудь я объясню Киту, что все дело вовсе не в кровных узах. Да и не слишком они и важны. Важно то, что люди значат друг для друга.  
      Когда-нибудь я объясню ему, что каждый из нас делает ошибки, а потом жалеет о них всю свою жизнь. Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня.  
      Сегодня мы только идем по пляжу, взявшись за руки; мы идем по рыхлому сырому песку прямо навстречу серому и бесконечному небу.


End file.
